xXDasXGoochXx Present's:Eddy, Lee and the Overlook
by xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: Lee surprises Eddy while he thinks he's alone in his car. A smut written by an auther named ShellyG


xXDasXGoochXx Present's: Eddy and the Overlook

Written by: ShellyG

Uploaded by: xXDasXGoochXx

**A/N: Just a bit of smut for the fans. ShellyG is a fav.**

xDXGx

The warm summer air filled the night as Eddy pulled up to Cherry Wood Peak, the peak that looks over the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy liked to park his car here every once in a while during the summer. He was at ease at this time, laying on the hood of his car, looking at the stars in the sky, a faint breeze here and there.

Tonight Eddy's mind was where it always was: the gutter. As he sat back in his seat, he closed his eyes and imagined the pool party last week. Everyone was there, including Nazz. Oh, Nazz. She was wearing her new designer bikini, and Kevin got the bright idea of having a water gun fight. "For once Bazooka Chin has a good idea." Eddy thought as his hand drifted down to his crotch. He gently rubbed his growing erection as he remembered how Nazz giggled and squealed as the boys shot her with water guns, how her suit got wet and clung to her body, how the water ran down her perfect body-

TAP TAP TAP! Eddy gasped loudly and quickly pulled his hand away from his crotch. At his window, tapping with one of her fake nails, was Lee. Eddy groaned in frustration as he rolled down his window.

"What do you want, Lee?" He asked sharply. "Sorry to interrupt," Lee started as Eddy blushed, "But I couldn't help but see your car and wonder just what you were doing here." "What the hell are you doing out here?" "What are you, stupid? The trailer park isn't that far away from this point. Just a short hike away."

Eddy started to speak before noticing that Lee was bent over in such a way that her ridiculously large tits were practically in Eddy's face. Of all the girls in the Cul-De-Sac, puberty hit Lee the best. She had long, shapely legs with a curvy ass (which helped filled out her jean shorts beautifully), a flat stomach and breasts that could easily rival any porn star. Lee knew full well about this and flaunted her goods to the boys whenever she could. Eddy always managed to resist, but she hoped one day that his hormones would take over his fear of Kankers.

Eddy stopped himself from staring long enough to clear his mind and reply, "Well, leave me alone. I'm busy." Lee smirked and replied, "I could tell, handsome. Tell me, what were you thinking about?" Eddy blushed more as Lee leaned inside the window, face to face with Eddy. "Was it me?" She whispered into his ear. Eddy couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't say anything, really. If he wasn't thinking about Lee before, he sure as hell was now.

"G-get your face out of my car, would ya?" He stammered as he attempted to roll up the window. Lee laughed and unlocked the door before the window was up. Before Eddy could stop her she pulled the door open and pulled him out. "Lee, wha-" he started before Lee shoved him against the car. She pushed her full breasts on him and purred, "Are you thinkin' of me now?"

"What do you want?" Eddy asked nervously. He was afraid. Afraid and incredibly turned on. Lee laughed and grab Eddy by his hard cock. He gasped while Lee responded, "I want this, stupid, what else?"

Before Eddy could reply Lee used her free hand to grab one of Eddy's hand and put it on her tit. Eddy went pale as Lee looked him dead in the eye. "Don't be chicken. Squeeze it." she demanded in a sultry tone. Eddy swallowed hard and squeezed gently. He had never felt tits so huge before and couldn't resist. While he squeezed and rubbed, Lee returned the favor to his cock. She rubbed the outside of his jeans with her palm as Eddy moved his other hand to her other tit and squeezed both. Lee gasped happily as Eddy squeezed harder and rubbed his fingertips on the fabric covering her hard nipples. Lee wasn't wearing a bra under her white and red polka dot tank top and Eddy was forever grateful for this.

"Pull it down." Lee said under her breath. "What?" Eddy asked, too focused on Lee's tits. "My top. Pull it down." she said as she moved her hands away from Eddy's crotch and tugged gently at her tank straps. Eddy obeyed and grabbed the straps. He pulled down slowly and watched as Lee's tits bounced out, free from the restraint. Eddy could barely contain himself as he moved his mouth to her nipples and began to suck. Lee moaned as he sucked and licked at one nipple while pinching and tugging at another. "Oh, Eddy…oh that feels good." she chuckled as Eddy grew rougher and began to bite at her nipples. He suddenly grabbed at both her tits sharply and bit down hard on her neck. "OH! Oh, you dirty boy!" She exclaimed. She pulled Eddy off and pulled him to the trunk of his car, throwing him down onto it.

"Damn, Lee…I never realized how fucking hot you were." Eddy said breathily as she pulled his shirt off. "No shit, Eddy. It's ok…good things come to those who wait." she said while undoing his pants. "Mmm…this is gonna be good." she moaned to herself as she pulled out his hard cock. Eddy gasped as Lee traced a finger along the shaft before putting her hand on his sack and massaging it. Eddy groaned in pleasure as she then moved her bright red lips to the head of his cock, sucking and licking only at the tip. "I knew it, you fucking tease…" he moaned loudly as Lee toyed with him.

"Like I said, Eddy. Good things come…" Lee began before taking Eddy into her mouth and deep throating him. Eddy swore loudly in ecstasy as Lee started blowing him, bobbing her head up and down at a fast pace, all the while massaging his sack, almost too roughly. "Fuck, Lee, how did I know you like it rough?" Eddy asked as she whipped her tongue around his cock. "Oh sugar I'm just getting started." she laughed. She stopped blowing Eddy (much to his dismay) and stood up straight. Eddy watched in amazement as Lee stripped off her jeans shorts and her red thong.

"Wow." was all he could say as he took in the sight of Lee's pussy, her red pubic hair trimmed into a neat heart. "That's…that's hot as hell." he said while Lee began to climb on him. "Oh really? Then lick it." she said as she positioned her wet cunt over his face. Without a second thought, Eddy obeyed, diving his tongue into her moist slit. She hissed in pleasure as Eddy flicked his tongue on her clit, savoring the sweetness of her juices. Lee moaned loudly and began to rock her hips. Eddy couldn't help but chuckle into her pussy before pulling away and saying, "You're loving' this aren't ya?" "You bet your ass, shorty." Lee replied in a husky tone.

"Why don't you flip over and finish what you started, then?" Eddy said in an almost demanding tone. Lee smirked, repling, "You got it, stud." She then rolled onto her stomach on top of Eddy and turned

around. She grabbed his cock back into hand and began to suck. Eddy groaned in delight before returning his tongue to her cunt, engaging the hottest 69 either one had ever been in.

Lee lavished her tongue over Eddy's dick, even going as far as to graze her teeth over it. Eddy moaned loudly and replied with a hard slap against Lee's freckled ass, causing her to scream out in pleasure. Both began to grind their hips in the other's face as they got close to climaxing. "Oh…Oh God, Lee I'm gonna come…" Eddy moaned. "Me too, baby…come in my mouth…give me all ya got." Lee exclaimed, feeling her own climax build. "AH..AH FUCK, LEE!" Eddy screamed as he ground his hips into Lee's face, causing her to deep throat him. Lee moaned loudly onto his cock as she felt Eddy's cum shoot into her mouth and down her throat. Lee was then pushed over the limit herself and she came, moaning loudly and grinding onto Eddy's eager tongue. Eddy lapped up all the sticky juice he could, savoring every bit.

Lee rolled off of Eddy and both tried their best to catch their breath. Lee looked over at Eddy and laughed. "You tired already, pipsqueak?" She asked, egging him on. Eddy snickered and replied, "Please, woman. I'm taking a quick break. You think you can handle more?"

Lee gave a playful glare at Eddy before licking his lips and rolling on top of him, straddling his hips. Eddy stared up at the sight before him. Lee was sweaty. Her moist cunt was against his now hardening cock. Her huge freckled tits heaved with her breath, the summer breeze making her nipples hard. Eddy sighed to himself and said, "What did I do to deserve a hot piece of ass like this, ready to ride me on my ride?" Lee laughed and replied, "You played hard to get, buddy. But I think I win."

She took Eddy's erection into her hand and slid him into her. They both moaned as she began to rock her hips, grinding herself against Eddy. Eddy grabbed onto her ass as she rocked, squeezing. Lee got herself into a rhythm, rocking and bouncing her hips, riding his cock hard. Eddy stared up in wonder as he watched the redhead ride him, her face contorted in pleasure and her huge tits bouncing as if they had a life of their own. Eddy moved his hands from her ass to her tits and began to squeeze and pinch, causing Lee to scream out in joy and to grind harder. "F-fuck, Eddy. Ahhh!" She cried. Eddy straightened himself up and buried his face onto her tits, sucking hard while bucking his hips. Lee dug her nails into his back and held on as they fucked at a maddening pace.

Without warning Eddy pulled Lee off of him and rolled her onto the car, her stomach against the trunk. Eddy positioned himself behind her and plunged his cock into her dripping cunt again, thrusting hard while grabbing at her hair for leverage. "AHH! AHH GOD EDDY!" Lee screamed as Eddy thrust with all his might. "YEAH! YOU LIKE IT DOGGY STYLE, HUH?" Eddy moaned loudly, not breaking pace. Lee continued to moan and swear loudly while Eddy grunted like a wild animal, thrusting as hard as he could.

"Jesus, Lee. I'm gonna come. I'M GONNA-" Eddy cried out before plunging himself as deep as he could and releasing himself. Lee cried out in joy as she felt herself being filled up and climaxed in return.

Eddy and Lee paused in their positions, both out of breath and exhausted. Eddy then stepped back and pulled himself out, some of his seed dripping out of Lee's cunt along the way. He took in the sight before him as Lee rolled over and laid on the trunk.

Eddy shook his head and said gently, "That…that was somethin' else, Lee." "You're telling me." Lee replied as she pulled her top back over her breasts. Eddy frowned slightly to see those magnificent things back undercover, but shook it off. "You, uh…you need a lift anywhere?" he asked awkwardly. He had no clue what to do now. He had just fucked the woman who terrified and tortured him for most of his life and damn, was it good. Lee laughed as she pulled up her shorts, saying, "Don't worry about it, handsome. I'll walk home." "You sure? I can drive you if you wa-" "Trust me, Eddy. It's not a long walk. Besides, how can you start missing me if I'm around?" Eddy smirked and said, "Alright, I'll see you around, then." He leaned in for a kiss before Lee put a finger to his lips and replied, "Not if I see you first." Eddy paused before slowly shaking his head with a smile, got in his car, and drove off.

Lee stood at the peak, over looking the Cul-De-Sac. She inhaled deeply and sighed happily.

"Did you get all that?" She said aloud. There was a rustling in the woods before Marie and May emerged, Marie with a video camera in her hand.

"You bet. That was hot as fuck, sis!" Marie exclaimed, licking her lips with her pierced tongue. May groaned in a sickly tone. "Did I really have to be here? That was sick."

"Oh shut it, ya prude." Lee commented. "With this tape, there's no way Eddy can turn me down again!" "Not that he could with the ride you gave him." Marie snickered.

"You got it. So what about you, Marie? When's your turn with the gapped one?" Lee asked while May shook her head in disapproval. Marie grinned and replied, "Oh, I'm thinkin' somethin' up, don't you worry your pretty red head."

The three sisters walked off into the woods together, Lee and Marie discussing popping some popcorn and watching the tape while May questioned to herself how Lee was able to shape her pubic hair into a perfect heart.

END

Like it? Hate it? Faptastical? Review!


End file.
